Believe
by Grasspaw
Summary: A series of songfics about our favorite werewolf and his Metamorphmagus. All by Skillet, all awesome. Believe.


**This is supposed going to be a series of songfics about my favorite couple in HP. Enjoy. This'n takes place in HBP, probably around October, maybe November. I own nothing.**

_I'm still trying to figure out_  
_How to tell you I was wrong_  
_I can't fill the emptiness inside_  
_Since you've been gone_

Remus stared blankly at the far wall. Where was Dor- He stopped himself. Tonks. Where was Tonks? He couldn't call her Dora now, not after the way he'd treated her. He wasn't worthy for her to look at. But still... He missed her, missed calling her Dora, missed the way she flushed

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_But you should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

He tried to justify his actions. After all, he'd had to. It was for her good, wasn't it? Were they even to go out on one date her reputation could be ruined. Besides, hadn't she been able to see the unmasked longing in his eyes? If it wasn't love, he didn't know what it was. They could just be friends. But she knew him better than that, didn't she? She had to. Didn't she?

_If you believed when I said_  
_I'd be better off without you_  
_Then you never really knew me at all_

He thought they were close, definitely more than friends, and he prayed - really, truly prayed - that she hadn't taken his words to heart. Surely she knew he didn't mean it. Well, not really. He meant every single thing he said about himself. But the things he'd said about her... She had to know that he didn't think of her like that. It had nothing to do with her and everything to do with him.

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

Did she... did she really think that? He paled, dropping his head into hands. No... she couldn't... She had to understand. She must think she had him figured out, then, the way she hadn't come back to Grimmauld place. She had gone back to her flat; he guessed that now. Otherwise... He didn't want to think about it.

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

She'd been on some Auror mission at the Ministry. Why wasn't she already back? All the blood drained from his face. What if something happened to her? What if something already had? She had to know that he didn't mean that, he hadn't ever thought of her like that... She had to come back, he had to tell her the truth. And she had to believe him...

_I can't undo the things_  
_That led us to this place_  
_But I know there's something more_  
_To us than our mistakes_

It was his fault, he knew that. It was always his fault. But hadn't part of it been her? Just a small part, yes. Practically throwing herself at him all the time was insignificant compared to the way he'd treated her. They'd both been wrong, so many times. But surely they had something else, something more... Didn't they?

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree_  
_But you should've known me by now__  
__You should've known me_

Whose fault was it? If it was anyone's fault. Fenrir Greyback, he decided after a moment. If he hadn't bitten him... But no, the blame still rested squarely on his own shoulders. They didn't agree on what their relationship was, what it could become. He knew they could only ever be friends. She was determined they could be something more. He'd stopped listening, stopped seeing... he didn't want to hear her reasons, her arguments. He probably should have, though, all things considered.

_If you believed when I said_  
_I'd be better off without you_  
_Then you never really knew me at all_

He'd told her that things would be better if she would just leave him alone. He hadn't phrased it exactly like that, though... There might have been a few swear words thrown into the mix... But how could she have believed that? They'd been close. Besides Sirius, she was his best friend, his closest companion. And now they were both gone, because of him.

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

Of course he'd said he would forget about her. What else could he say? He'd thought she would know the truth, that his mind was all but consumed with thoughts of her. He'd had to remind himself to eat, almost to breathe, since she'd left. She'd really believed him...

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

He needed her desperately. He couldn't imagine what the wolf would be like on the next full moon. It mirrored his emotions, and unless Sniv- _Severus _got him his potion - something he claimed he was having trouble brewing, being so busy, though the entire Order knew the truth - he'd claw himself to shreds. But whenever he spoke to her just as friends, even nothing more than a conversation in passing, the wolf seemed almost peaceful, calm.

_Is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_You should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

_I didn't mean that! _he screamed silently. _I didn't... ever... mean... a word... of it! _She should have known... She had always known; what was so different now? Why couldn't she see the truth? She always knew... always...

_If you believed when I said_  
_I'd be better off without you_  
_Then you never really knew me at all_

Then again... did he really want her to know the truth? Even if it hurt him, even if it hurt her, wasn't it better this way? Maybe in time he really would forget about her... He knew she would forget him; he wasn't worth remembering. It still hurt.

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

They'd talked about it, even. He'd admitted his feeling for her, once. Of course he hadn't come right out and said it, said he loved her, but he thought he had made himself clear. He'd revealed his heart to her, practically given it to her, before he came to his senses. He ignored her for a little while, but apparently she had taken hope from the way he'd talked to her that night. It hadn't been until he'd practically screamed at her to leave him alone, with all his reasons why they could never work it out, that she'd left.

_'Cause you're all that I want_  
_Don't you even know me at all?_  
_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

And now all he wanted was to take her into his arms, kiss her, tell her he loved her... But he couldn't. It was too late. She wouldn't believe him when he apologized; he'd lied too many times. But if she did...


End file.
